


Calculated Christmas Chaos

by whoknowswhereitends



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21829378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoknowswhereitends/pseuds/whoknowswhereitends
Summary: Kara loves Christmas, and having recently watched Christmas with the Kranks, she is inspired to completely redecorate their house. Lena is just there to watch the show
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 9
Kudos: 65





	Calculated Christmas Chaos

She never should have watched Christmas with the Kranks.

That much became evident when the rows of elaborately decorated homes roll across the screen and her eyes light up with fervent ardor. When Luther plummets towards the ground with a very breakable snowman and a much more breakable body, and Kara murmurs enthusiastically from the corner of her mouth – 

“Should we do that?”

“Um, I don’t know, but – “

“I think we should do that.”

And her eyes are all blue, crystal fired excitement as she turns to Lena, scooping the bundle dressed in velvet from her lap, holding the child out in front of her and grinning.

“Maya would love that,” she says, leaning forwards and brushing the small nose with her own, “You would love that, huh baby?”

Lena’s heart raises as she hears their sweet little girl giggle at the contact with one of her mothers.

She really has no choice after that.

Kara makes it her personal mission. The same way she does with making sure that Lena smiles at least once a day. That tray of cookies that she had managed to steal from the DEO Christmas party. Because there is nothing more important at three o’clock in the morning than learning the candlestick is an overwhelmingly popular tool of choice and pondering all of the reasons why.

She knots her hair back with the pencil she uses to sketch it out. The map of lights along every curve and line and eave of the house. She spends too much time and even more money in Target. And Home Depot after that, just for good measure.

She vaults the roof with gusto. Surveys the space with hands placed on her much-needed brand new belt of tools and spouts off a few remarks which are overwhelmingly ... maternal.

And the weather is graciously temperate enough for Lena to sit with Maya in the parched winter grass to watch it all.

Kara is a woman of precision. She zips through the striping of the roof with methodical ease. She lines the lights around the windows and along the doors. She whistles the same song she hasn’t been able to get out of her head since the radio had plastered it across every single station over the summer.

She makes wisecracks, she swears when she nicks herself. She stops to pull silly faces for Maya, and sweetly calls Lena baby whenever she asks for something that she had forgotten to grab.

She erects what she calls the piece de resistance by the steps leading up to the door. An eight-foot snowman with a globe for a stomach.

Thankfully, there is no Clark Griswold moment when she connects the power. There is only brilliant, colourful light, meticulously rendered by her internal chaos.

She wears one of those proud a-ha expressions as she admires it all. Kara turns to Lena for approval.

“It’s beautiful,” she says.

And that winning smile shifts to disappointment as her eyes move down to the bundle safely nestled in Lena’s arms.

Maya, soundly and contently asleep.

“Guess we all couldn’t hold out for the big reveal.”

With a sigh, Kara leans towards Lena, pressing a kiss to the woman’s temple.

“I’m going to wake her up.”

“Kara- “

“What? She does it to me all the time. At least I have something cooler than a dirty nappy to show her.”

Lena laughs, shifting to catch a quick kiss on those irresistible pouty lips.


End file.
